Die Hasen
by LacrimaeMinimaeLupae
Summary: One morning Finny is tending the extensive gardens of the Phantomhive manor. When suddenly all hell breaks loose in the form of...a rabbit? Surely, a Phantomhive servant who cannot deal with a mere rodent, is not worth his salt. But is this a mere rodent.


Hello everybody! Contrary to popular belief and a misprinted obituary, I am not, in fact, dead. Merely intumbed in homework and family issuses.

This is my second fan fiction and any reviews and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Yes, feel free to be a grammar nazi.

I thought of this while listening to the song Die Hasen, which is a on the kuroshitsuji (a.k.a. Black butler) soundtrack. I found a youtube video with the best translated lyrics and well... they were odd to say the least. Anyway, "die hasen'" means "the rabbits" in German.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in it. All right's go to the respective owners.

::EDIT::

This was really bugging me. I read through it again and realized that Pluto had a" frothing muzzle"** before** he changed into his demon dog form. If ya'll see anything else that just doesn't seem right, please tell me. 'Kay?

* * *

In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor...

…with an unusual rodent problem.

In the backyard...

"Boy, oh boy you flowers must be thirsty." The unfortunate blossoms drooped under the sudden onslaught of water. Finny frowned with concentration as he shook the last droplets of water from his watering can, tossing it over his shoulder he looked around for something else to do. "Hmmm lemme see, I watered thu roses," he lifted a finger while sloshing past the waterlogged flower beds. "I trimmed thu bushes," raising a second finger, he inspected the mutilated box woods with pride. "I guess I can move to thu fro-" He paused when he noticed, a small white rabbit hop up to a rose bush and nibbled daintily on a blossom. "A bunny!" he shouted happily, bounding towards it. The rabbit looked up, watching impassively as the zealous blond charged closer. At the last moment, it darted between his legs. Finny tried to stop, digging his heels into the sodden ground, but his momentum carried him straight into the rose patch. "Owowowowo!" he wined, carefully extracting himself from the thorny plants. "Bun-bun whacha do that for?" The rabbit sat a couple yards away, rubbing its face innocently. "Now I've gotcha!" he shouted bounding forward. It paused a moment before sprinting off. The two weaved in and out of topiary and flower beds, the rabbit would go under a bush, finny would go through it. Eventually, the rabbit rounded the corner of the mansion headed in the direction of the front yard. Finny jogged to a halt, gasping for air. "huff...I've got…huff…to get back…huff…to work," he panted dutifully, wiping sweat from his brow. After catching his breath, he kicked at a clump of grass . "I only wanted ta pet it," Then a rather disturbing thought crossed his mind. "Wait a second...isn't Pluto chained out front?"

Pluto was in his "bad boy" spot. Normally he was free to roam the mansion's exterior but after his last little "rampage", that caused two deaths and a maiming, Ciel ordered that he be chained to the house to prevent another "embarrassment" to the Phantomhive name. It wasn't all that bad, though. The dog demon, currently in human form, gave an enormous yawn. Rolling on to his back, he looked up at the young master's office window. He was just close enough to the manor so he could occasionally see Sebastian through the windows, but far enough away that he wouldn't get yelled at. He liked Sebastian. The gardener was nice; he could play tug of war without "accidentally" killing him. Angela never used to play fun games with him like that. The maid was fun to mess with but he couldn't understand why she bled through her nose every time he changed back from his animal form. Angela never bled through her nose. He didn't like the chef, if you could call him that, he was always giving him burnt leftovers. If the other servants wouldn't eat it why in Hell's name would he? The winy self-important one that everyone called "young master" was tolerable, but that's only because Sebastian would punish him if he didn't obey the brat every now and then. Sebastian was better. He was the only one Pluto respected…and feared. Aside from Angela, but that was only because-

A flash of white pulled Pluto from his thoughts. The white rabbit sprinted past Pluto, coming to a stop exactly three yards front of him. _Rabbit_, he thought, growling menacingly. It sat back on its hind legs and blinked at him. Pluto's eyes began to glow an angry shade of red. It stretched lazily then began cleaning its face, seemingly oblivious to the irritated dog demon. _How dare that stupid rabbit not fear me! _Barking wildly, he lunged forward. "Bark bark bar-Ack!" Pluto gagged as the chain went taunt, his face inches from the rabbit's muzzle. It touched its quivering pink nose to Pluto's and then bounded off. Pluto stood quietly for a moment, livid from the rabbit's lack of terror, and then he threw his weight onto the chain again. His restraint held firm. He blinked in confusion; the chain always broke when he pulled on it. He turned and sniffed the chain warily. It smelled like something Angela would use. There was only one other person, that he knew of, who could make a chain like this...

In the house…

_Achooo!_ Ciel twitched his nose in disgust. "I thought demon were impervious to sickness?" He said, holding up his newspaper like shield.

"My apologies young master, but I assure you I am not coming down with anything."

"I'm sure," Ciel said, sounding unconvinced. "Oh, Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Did you reinforce Pluto's chain like I requested?"

"Of course young master, why do you ask?"

"Hmm, no reason." Ciel glanced out his study window idly. "Now, go make me something sweet." Sebastian sighed, checking his watch.

"Yes, my lord."

In the front yard…

_ No, he wouldn't do that. I must be out of shape_, Pluto reassured himself. The rabbit sat back on its haunches and cocked its head, as the demon backed up to the mansion wall. Taking a running start, he leapt into the air while simultaneously changing into his canid form. The weakened chains snapped. _Freedom!_ Finny rounded the corner just in time to see Pluto land on top of the rabbit, the impact causing the ground to shake slightly. "Pluto, nooo!" The gardener's mournful cry mixed with Pluto's howl of triumph.

"What on earth is going on out here?" Ciel threw open his office window and peered over the edge. They stiffened.

"Well, there was this rabbit…" Finny began tearfully.

"Uh huh…" the young earl nodded sagely, hoping to delay getting back to work for as long as possible.

"An'…an' Pluto kiiiillled iiiit!" the gardener sobbed pathetically. Ciel massaged his temples.

"…Do you mean **that** rabbit?" Their jaws dropped. The rabbit in the middle of the courtyard, watching them curiously. "Idiots…" CIel mumbled, slamming the windows shut.

The two looked down at Pluto's paws in confusion, then at the rabbit, and back at his paws. Pluto leaned down and lifted them cautiously. Nothing. A demonic roar shook the mansion's very foundation, echoing deafeningly in the surrounding woods. "Ah…Pluto?" Finny said meekly. The demon dog breathed in, a faint orange glow radiated from the back of his throat. "Plu-Plu?" Finny tried again. Pluto reeled back, a ball of fire forming in his mouth. "Pluto! Nononononono!" the gardener waved his arms frantically. The rabbit, sensing its impending doom, bolted across the yard. Pluto bounded after it, snarling and belching flames. Within seconds the magnificent lawns that encompassed the manor were reduced to embers.

Moments later, Pluto collapsed near the front gate, too exhausted to continue the chase. He watched despondently as the rabbit leisurely returned to the backyard. "Bad dog, Pluto, you're a bad dog!" Finny scolded as he grabbed Pluto's collar and attached a new chain. He turned towards the manor to survey the damage. "Wha…wha?" Deep smoldering ruts scared the earth, trees lay uprooted, and what was left of the shrubbery was trampled into the ground. Finny and Pluto turned to each other. "Sebastian gonna kill us!"

* * *

Well, tell me whatcha thought.

I cannot help but add some questions.

Wouldn't it be interesting to see how the other residents of the Phantomhive manor react to our new fluffy little friend?

Also, how did that rabbit manage to escape a demon dog without so much as a singed tail?

Did it seem like the rabbit was purposefully antagonizing Finny and Pluto?

Why?

Hmmmm sounds like a new chapter...

::EDIT::

There's a Japanese saying that if you sneeze someone is thinking/talking about you.

Actually it's more complicated then that but I'm going of that brief summary. So when Pluto said he know only one other person that could use that sort of magic/spell/incantation and Sebastian sneezed, that means he was talking about Sebastian. Does that make sense?


End file.
